


Duped

by Bladwijzer



Series: larry 'verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Fluff, Harry is just really out of it, Hospitals, Karaoke, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OT5 Friendship, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sick Harry, Sleepy Cuddles, drugged, drunk, somewhere in 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladwijzer/pseuds/Bladwijzer
Summary: He doesn’t realise something is wrong, not at first, not until the room starts to spin and the face of the man beside him blurs into a shapeless mass. It could just be the drink, but he’s no lightweight, and…It could just be the drink. He stares at the drink clutched in his shaking hand, and cold dread sets in even as the karaoke bar becomes more hazy. “What… What did you do?” Talking is hard; he barely manages to get the words out.The blurry figure beside him chuckles. “Got to say, didn’t think you’d go down so fast,popstar. I must have put in more than I thought.”Or: They're at a club and Harry steps away for a moment, only to get drugged by some 'buisnessman' and chaos ensues.(extended the first chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

Louis turned around only a second after they had entered the bar, his eyes quickly searching for Niall. “Niall!”, his face was a mixture of annoyance and loathing when he finally found the man, who had walked in last and was now standing behind the rest of the lads as if he wanted to block the way so they couldn’t escape again.

“You bloody tricked us!” He complained. When Niall just grinned at him he turned back around to his other bandmates, who looked at him confused because they didn’t understand what the problem was – yet.

Louis rolled his eyes, “It’s a bloody karaoke bar!”

Niall had tried to convince them to have a karaoke night for months now, but none of them had ever agreed on going to a karaoke bar with the others. So Nial had just asked the others to have a lad’s night out to grab a few drinks and have fun. He told them that he knew a nice bar not too far away from Louis and Harry’s flat, but had “forgotten” to mention that it was a karaoke bar.

“Come one, Lou! It’s going to be great fun. And now that we are already here…”, Harry raised his eyebrows smiling at the others innocently.

Liam chuckled but eventually agreed with Harry. “Well, come on then. Let’s find a nice sitting booth and I’ll get the first round of drinks, alright?”, he suggested, mainly addressing Louis, who still didn’t look really happy but eventually agreed, not even trying to bite back a curse under his breath.

Harry followed Niall and Liam excitedly, while Zayn and Louis just went along with the others.

 

****

 

“Come on, guys. We’ve got some Joan Jett up right now, any takers?” The hostess said.

“Joan jett?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled, knowing how much he loved Joan Jett.

“I’ll do it!” Harry said, raising up his hands.

Louis let him out of the couch and he ran up on stage as the hostess talked to him. While louis drinked the rest of the root beer down as the hostess said.

“Here we have a British friend, Harry singing I hate myself from loving you by Joan Jet!!”

She handed the microphone to him while blushing as the music started to play. The lads clapped their hands along tot he beat as he fixed the mic stand so, it was tall enough for him. He placed the microphone on it as he started to sing. 

“Midnigt, gettin’ uptight, where are you? You said you’d meet me, now it’s quarter tot wo. I know I’m hangin but I’m still wantin’ you.”

Louis smiled as Harry’s expression started to glow.

“I turn my back and you’re messin’ around. I’m not really jealous, don’t like lookin’ like a clown. I think of you every night and day. You took my heart then you took my pride away.”

He shook his head side to side, making his curly hair shake.

“I hate myself for loving you! Can’t break free from the things that you do, I wanna walk but I run back to you. That’s why I hate muself for loving you! Ow!”

He looked around seeing that everyone was clapping their hands tot he bead and a few people walked in.

“Hey, man bet you can’t treat me right. You just don’t know what you were missin’ last night. I wanna see you begging, say forget it just for spite. I think of you every night and day. You took my heart then you took my pride away.”

Louis could hear a few people in the room, singing along. Harry’s smile grew bigger as he toke the microphone off the stand and moved around the stage.

“I hate myself for loving you, can’t break free from the things that you do. I wanna walk but I run back to you. That’s why I hate myself for loving you!”

He jumped around on his toes as the song started to end. His green eyes scanning the crowd as he clapped along, his dimples showing as he chuckled.  
“I Hate myself for loving you!” He singed, finising the song.

Louis screamed, jumping up as he applauded him. The rest of the lads, stood up for him as he laughed and hopped off stage. Louis threw his arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“You cheeky devil.” He said.

 

****

 

It was getting late, the karaoke songs were replaced by dance music and more people were coming in. Harry just excused himself heading off to the bar getting another drink for himself while cooling down a bit.

“Excuse me,” said the man. “Do you have a second?”

A voice beside him made him take a small jump, the man noticed. “Oh my apologize, I did not mean to disturb.” Harry turned and saw the man: he looked older, perhaps older than Grimmy.

The smile was all too fake, and he half hoped the man would notice. That way, he might decide that conversing just wasn’t worth it.

“It’s alright, do you need something?” Harry asked. The fake cheer in his voice deserved a back scratch from his boyfriend later. Not like he wouldn’t already get it.

“I’m just in town for a business meeting, and I was wondering if you could help me with some directions to my hotel. I’ve got the address here. If you can help, that’d be great,” the man hurriedly explained, his cheeks flushed and his eyes somewhere else. He was somewhere _else_.

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleasantly surprised. It was all too often for pushy, drunk men and women to try to get into his pants. There was a reason that him and the other lads tried to avoid bars nowadays. It was a fairly rare moment for someone to have non-flirtatious intentions when speaking to them.

His chest literally deflated and his shoulders eased, the stress of an upcoming rejection leaving his body in one swift breath. His ribs solemnly praised him.

“Oh, um, su-” He started, but stopped abruptly as the man dropped the piece of paper between the two. He cursed under his breath, his eyes rapidly switching from between Harry and the floor.

“I’m sorry, I have got the worst butter fingers, I-”

“No worries, mate. I’ve got it.” Harry smiled, leaning between the two seats to pick up the flimsy paper. He caught a glance of the hotel name, internally sighing at the unknown name. As he sat up and handed the paper back to the unknown man, he recognized the man’s fiddling thumbs.

The man in front of him had a sheen on his face. A coat of sweat. His greasy hair screamed dirty and Harry couldn’t help but wonder what business man looked so unruly and went to a bar on said trip. But none of that was his business.

“I don’t really know where that hotel is. I’m really sorry. I bet the bartender would know, though-”

“No it’s okay, it’s not that important. I just figured I would try. Thanks anyways.”

Harry just nodded.

“I’m Gavin by the way.”

“Harry.” 

They shake hands, the man giving Harry a thight grip.

He then takes another swig of his drink, letting the alchohol slightly burn in the back of his throat.

 

****

 

He doesn’t realise something is wrong, not at first, not until the room starts to spin and the face of the man beside him blurs into a shapeless mass. It could just be the drink, but he’s no lightweight, and…

It could just be the drink. He stares at the drink clutched in his shaking hand, and cold dread sets in even as the karaoke bar becomes more hazy. “What… What did you do?” Talking is hard; he barely manages to get the words out.

The blurry figure beside him chuckles. “Got to say, didn’t think you’d go down so fast, _popstar_. I must have put in more than I thought.”

“No…” He tries to straighten up, to move, to get out of here, looking for the other lads but his body is like a piece of machinery gone wrong, unable to move.

_Louis Louis Louis, he needs to get to Louis_

The glass slips from his hand and clatters to the floor, provoking loud and voluble curses from the bartender.

“Sorry about that,” an arm slips around his waist, holding him up while at the same time preventing him from moving. “My friend can’t really hold his liquor. I’ll be taking him home now.”

Once more he tries to speak, to garble a plea, but the words won’t come and they leave the bar, stepping into the chilly night air.

Gathering up some remaining energy, he shoves at the arm holding him and stumbles away awkwardly, managing almost half a dozen steps before collapsing to the ground.

With a small groan, he rolls over on his back, looking up at the figure looming over him, blocking out the moon.

“You just made this a lot easier, you know,” the voice says, turning to a snarl on the next words. “Now lie there and take your punishment.” 

 

****

 

“Zayn I can’t find Harry.” Louis shouted over the pounding music of the club. Harry had gone to the bar for a new drink a while ago and had yet to come back.

“He’s probably just in there, with someone or something.” Zayn replied gesturing over the crowd of writhing bodies in the centre of the club. 

“He’s not there, Zayn I’m serious I can’t find him anywhere.” The look in Louis’ eyes sobered Zayn up slightly; he pulled Zayn against his chest and placed his basically empty beer bottle down on the table. Luckily he hadn’t been feeling like drinking a lot tonight, he had only been on his third beer so it was pretty easy to shake off the buzz.

“Okay, I’ll help you look. Where are the others?” Zayn sighed with relief and gripped his hand dragging him over to where the others were standing. Unlike Zayn they had all been heavily drinking, Niall looked about ready to keel over or throw up, probably both. Liam was leaning against the wall laughing like a maniac at fuck only knows what. 

“Well you guys are gonna be no help.” He muttered to himself.

“Oh heeeeeeeeey! It’s Zayn!” Liam slurred, leaning over the table towards him ansd Zayn dodged the drunken kiss that he was aiming for.  
“Not now Liam.” Confusion passed over his face and he sobered slightly. 

“What’s wrong?”

“We’ve lost Harry.” Louis yelled over the hard beat of the music. Liam frowned and grabbed Nialls arm telling him they had to go. Even as drunk as they were, they could sense when something wasn’t right.

 

****

 

“Harry - damnit. Where are you?” Louis bursts out, running out of the karaoke bar closing the door with an abrubt movement.

Eyes wandering off looking for any sign of the curly lad.

He sees something moving in the corner of his eyes. Focusing he sees Harry leaning awkwardly at the wall, his curls making an appearance, while a man is leaning his body against Harry’s.

“Hey!”

“Get the fuck away from him pal!” 

With that the mans head snapped back at Louis. He eyes him like a deer caught in a trap and immideately runs away, not bothering looking back.

“Harry what the hell were you thinking? Come here.” Louis speaks up voice annoyed.

Harry pointedly does not, stumbling further. “Please…”

Louis turns fast, paying full attention now at the faint plea. The younger one is swaying where he stands, looking terrified. “Harry, what’s wrong?” He holds up his hands, moving closer.

“Are you hurt?” But Harry isn’t moving.

“I don’t _like_ it.” He takes a step back, not even thinking about it, one hand going to his head. “It’s all _wrong_.”

Louis’ brow furrows, his hands lower to his sides. He shifts where he stands, keeping his weight off that throbbing leg. “You’re not making sense. Is it okay if I come closer? You look like you’re gonna hit the ground any second.”

Staggering back, Harry shakes his head. It seems to make him dizzier because he blinks and reaches out for the wall. “No - no, I can…” His arm folds when his hand meets the sturdy surface, bringing his shoulder to it and allowing him to stay upright. He seems like he might be getting a grip for a second, controlling whatever’s making him act like this, until his expression crumples into a look of unbidden terror. His shoulder drags down as he slides to the ground.

Harry is shaking. Louis moves across the area and kneels before him, settling down without a wince to look over his husband. “Harry, love, what happened? Can you focus on me?”

Harry looks at him instantly, blank, searching for something he missed. “What?”

“What happened to you, love? You’re confused. You can’t stay on your feet. You’re not drunk, are you?”  
“No,” He answers numbly.

“Did someone - I don’t know – Put something in your drink? Or…?”

Harry flinches at that, pressing back against the wall. “No, please, I-, I’ll be good…”

Louis’ blood runs cold. His hands bunch into fists. He has to pause, take a moment to breathe and keep his voice even. 

“Harry, you’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you, okay? It’s Louis, you’re safe here.”

Only after the whisper of his name did Harry recognize that it was Louis who was helping. His feet scuttled against the concrete and he cringed, knowing full well that with every second his feet were getting heavier and heavier. Though not as heavy as his hips or his eyelids.

The younger boys dazed eyes stay on him. He’s breathing hard through his nose, mouth pulled into a frown. “…I’m confused.” The words are almost whined, they’re so miserable and hopeless. “Louis, why - why am I…”

“I don’t know.” Louis watches him carefully. “Where were you? How did you get here?”

“I… I was at… the bar.”

“… I think… think I was getting lonely… that sounds stupid.” Harry looks annoyed with himself. His words are starting to slur more, fade in and out of focus.

“Okay, what happened there?”  
“Where?”

“At the bar. You went to the bar.”

“Yeah, I - I did. And… there was a guy. And we were talking, and drinking, and - and the room started looking weird, and I couldn’t think, and he got closer, and I didn’t like it – Then he took me outside and I, I… h-he unzipped his pants? Harry questions himself talking slower than ever.

Fuck.

Pure rage still ran through his body and he allowed it, the anger momentarily covered the suffocating fear inside him at the thought of what could have happened.  
“He didn’t do anything to you, right?!” 

“Harry?” Louis asks carefully slapping his flushed cheeks.

Green eyes watches him emptily, almost paying attention to Louis ... dazed and battered, he looks fed-up out of wits.

“N-no.”

“I wanted to go home by walking….. but it’s reeeeeally far, Lou, we should live closer.”

“We should live closer to a karaoke bar?”

“Yes.” Harry looks at him like he’s monumentally stupid. “We should live closer.”

“You’re right.” Louis takes a second to reconcile with what he’s about to say. “Harry, don’t get scared, but I think you’ve been drugged.”

As Louis suspected would happen, Harry absolutely does get scared. “A- no… yeah, I th-think, think…” Louis can see the panic coming on and plans to head it off.

“It’s okay, you’re fine.”

Frustrated tears well up in Harry’s eyes, which drift for a second before they come back to the man before him.  
“I don’t like it.”

“I know. Nothing I can do about it. Let’s get you home okay, but first you need to get up.” He’s not sure what exactly happened to Harry back when he was in the club, but if the mindfucker likes anything, it’s playing with people’s heads. And drugging a person is one hell of a way to do that. 

“I can do it b-by myself.”

“You really can’t. Let me help you.”

Harry pouts and concedes, closing his eyes, “Okay.” Louis takes him under the arms and pulls him with all his strenght up to his feet, letting him balance with his back to the wall. But Harry is too tall and too heavy for him to carry. He’s slumped over, a complete ragdoll in Louis’ hands.

With that Niall, Liam and Zayn come storming out the club heading over to the other two looking more sober now.

“What the fuck happened?” Zayn speaks up, being the first one to notice that something is wrong with Harry.

“Someone drugged him.” Louis says barely holding Harry upright.

“Shit” They all mumble, looking at Harry who then opens his eyes to show his pupils are dilated from being drugged.

“Is he okay? He looks like he’s about to pass out.” Niall asks in concern.

“Yeah, I-I think so..it’s just the drugs, I got here in time before the bastard could do anything, but we need to get him home.”

“I’ll carry him.”

Liam bends down enough to position one arm at the joint of his bandmate’s knees and one around his waist, promptly scooping him up bridal style and starting to walk to the nearest cab.

Harry burries his face in Liams chest as he lets out a weak moan letting himself slip in and out conciousness.

“You’re gonna be alright, pet” Niall tells Harry, gently touching his shoulder trying his best to reassure his friend.

It was only when Harry was in the cab, his head on someone’s lap and his feet in someone else’s. Only when familiar hands began claiming his hair and eyelashes did he know that his head finally belonged to Louis.

He didn’t have the strength but he so desperately wanted to curl his entire body into the safety that was his companion. So he conveyed it the best he could. His lips could barely move and there was no way his eyes were opening.

“Louis, need all of y..ou,” he whispered, desperately hoping he didn’t sound too pathetic.

And as Louis immediately began gathering him up into his lap, he knew that his love would never die for such a perfect boy. All of his limbs failed him, but Louis didn’t. Within seconds he was bundled up in the warmth that was his boyfriend. He didn’t feel safe until that very moment. It didn’t matter who was driving, or who was on the other side of the seat.

Only engulfed by Louis did he feel secure.

Louis kissed Harry on the head so incredibly gently, scarcely rocking the human in his arms. He was all too aware that the situation was not pretty, much supported by the small amount of drool that Harry couldn’t control. He took care of that with his jacket though, having removed it and laid it by the British boy’s chin.

He used a steady rhythm of rocking to wash away how severe the situation could’ve become. To drown the ever loving helplessness that had grasped his lungs the moment he laid eyes on the sagging body.

“Haz, how are you feeling?”

Louis' eyes met his, daring him to be ready for the answer.

“Lou- Louis, I feel so… tired. My he- head 'urts, too.”

Everything slurred together and almost every word was broken up, but Harry could form an answer and his pinched nerves settled for the moment. It was all he could ask for.

“I know, love. But I’ve got you now, okay? We’re gonna go home and we’re gonna get in bed and you’ll wake up feeling all better. I promise.”

His voice wavered as he came to terms with his boyfriend being drugged.

He couldn’t come to terms with it without his body stinging in every which way, his instincts screaming to protect and to search. Search for whoever would harm something so precious.

Harry desperately tried to lift his head and nuzzle it into Louis' neck, but his body deteriorated and he mewled a pathetic sound. A sound that lodged itself into the heads of anyone present in the car. Louis squeezed his eyes, willing any upcoming tears away. He lifted Harry’s head, cradling it under his chin.

“Don’t force anything, okay? Just talk to me if you need anything,” Louis whispered, telling his voice to go fuck itself and stop sounding so fragile.

With so many things running through his head, Louis was able to come to terms with the true, ugly aspects of something like this. Harry clearly couldn’t control his limbs or saliva, so he knew damn well that Harry also had no control over his bladder. He hoped to anyone listening, for Harry’s sake, that the world didn’t decide to fuck him over that much.

Because the night was already fucked up enough. His beautiful being had been tampered by someone who was undoubtedly a disgrace to humanity. That was something that Louis couldn’t forgive.

“I don’t know… I don’t know, anything, Lou. I’m so tired. But my tummy hurts so… so bad,” Harry whispered. His wrist was starting to slide off of his body, but Louis swiftly caught it, his chest clenching around every organ that ever fucking existed in his lifetime.

“That’s alright, sweetheart. We’re almost home,” Louis reassured, pressing a strong and certain kiss between Harry’s eyes. Urging him to feel safe. God all he wanted was for him to feel okay.

He reached between Harry’s knees, bunched up against his chest, and began putting pressure on his stomach. He didn’t want to knead or bother his stomach, but he just wanted to do something to help him.

Jesus, he felt so useless.

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry shivered.

Once stopped outside of their apartment. Louis refused Liam's help, instead picking Harry up by his knees and shoulders, holding him so close and so gentle, yet so firm. Liam, who was still in the car with the rest of the boys unknowingly to Harry, made Louis promise to text him in the morning.

He was heading to the authorities with Zayn probably. Louis felt awful just knowing the hell that Liam would raise once he got to the police department.

By the time that Louis had gotten the two of them into the apartment, Harry had mostly fallen asleep. He was only vaguely aware of movements, and every other word that Louis said.

He didn’t waste any time in getting Harry to the bedroom. He lowered him onto the bed with the carefulness of a newborn baby. The moment Harry was on the bed, he was leaning towards his side, struggling to turn over.

“Baby, I told you to let me know…” Louis sighed, coating his voice in kindness. He reached down and turned Harry over, his lungs deflating as Harry let out a groan. His limbs were so flimsy and his eyes were so dull and he still couldn’t keep his mouth closed and-

“Oh God, Harry,” Louis whispered, his voice finally breaking. He grabbed one of the folded shirts he had on his dresser and laid it neatly under his love’s mouth. His lips trembled and he stood still, attempting to get a hold of himself.

“Lou? Louis, what are you doing?” And the way that his voice was so bare and so gentle and so open to the world and Louis wanted to punch himself. Here he was standing like a rock, being a selfish asshole just because he didn’t want to cry.

His boyfriend was fucking drugged. 

“I’m sorry, Haz. I’m so sorry. I’m right here; was just taking a second,” he smiled, sitting next to Harry as gentle as possible. With the way that he treated his head, Louis could put one and one together. His head must have been splitting.

“That better? You’re safe now.” Louis asks

Harry nods, then tucks his head further into the matress and takes a shaky breath.

“You really hate being out of it.”

“Mmhmm,” Comes the weary response.

The best thing Louis can do right now is take away all Harry’s worries. Get him comfortable, keep lights on in the room, open a window, keep reminding him he’s safe.

It chills Louis to see Harry wound up like this, so small and sure that pain is just around the corner.

In the light of their bedroom Harry's lengthy eyelashes cast delicate shadows against his cheeks. His eyes are cracked open slightly, but he looks exhausted to the bone.

“C’n, can you say it again?”

“Say what?”

“What you said… before… ‘bout bein’ safe.”

“… Yeah. You’re safe. No one else’s gonna come near you, I’m here love. You’re not hurt. You’re not going to be hurt.”

Harry hums, his sounds muffled by his posture. “Say that, um… say that, sometimes, it’s - it helps…”

“I can say it every couple of minutes if you just want to remember it.”

“Please.” Harry never says please when he feels safe, or when he isn’t hurt or sick or afraid. Louis hates the damn word.

“Do you… do you wanna undress, love?”

He focused on the soft glow of Harry’s face, trying to ignore the slack features that screamed drugs.

“Please. Just, um… I don’t know. I just. I’m really uncomfortable. I can’t stop but think about what could’ve- I. Lou, just don’t worry about it, okay?”

His words came out without a filter, his brain’s archive unable to decipher from one word or the other. Instead, it all came out at once and so did Louis' breath. He's a slurring mess as of now, fumbling over words that usually fall off his tongue with charisma and intellect, and struggling to move his mouth to enunciate

louis shushed him immediately, squeezing his eyes because Goddammit, it might suck to see the love of his life like this, but Louis knows that he could’ve faced something so much worse.

He walked over to Harry’s side of the bed and he then sets about tugging Harry’s socks off of his feet, followed by undoing his pants and sliding those down too. The shirt is just plain cotton, so he lets it stay on. 

“I love you, okay? You’re okay.”

“I know,” Harry whispered, his eyebrows scrunching. He was regaining control in his facial muscles and Louis wished they weren’t being used in shame.

It was the first time that night that Harry had shone any real emotion about the event. He wasn’t acting natural, but he wasn’t crying or talking about how violated he felt.

It left Louis wondering what was going on in his head.

He pulled his own jeans off and put on a pair of shorts before he crawled back in the bed next to Harry. Harry sighed contently when Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, before he pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s head. “Just try to get some sleep now, okay?.”

“Love you,” Harry hummed before he drifted off to sleep in Louis’ arms.

He hopes that Harry remembers when he sobers up from this, that he can describe the fucker that did this to him. Louis has got a few things to say to him.

 

****

 

His eyes didn't open until four in the morning, when his throat began constricting.

His body seized in fear because he didn’t remember anything, he just knew his body was sluggish and his mind wasn’t far ahead. But he also wasn’t a ragdoll anymore, and understood immediately that he was about to vomit.

He abruptly tore from the arm around his body and leaned over the foot of the bed, vomiting on the floor.

Halfway through throwing up burning alcohol, he realized that his body was working much better. He was able to twist over the bed and move his lips on his own command.

He felt hands rubbing at his shoulder blades, “Don’t worry about the floor. Just get it all out. I’m gonna go get a rag and some drink.”

The bed dipped on his right and then things went black for seconds, only gaining sight when Louis called his name. A wet rag was pressed against his face. He was so exhausted that he didn’t bother reaching to use it on his own. He allowed Louis to take care of him, swaying every now and then.

With some soda and a clean mouth, he was laid back down on the bed. He caught a glimpse of Louis leaning down towards the foot of the bed, cleaning the mess. Then he was back to the sweet bliss of sleep.

****

When he awoke, fingers were playing with the curls loose curls on the back of his head and even more were scratching the sensitive skin of his back. He’d never sighed so heavy, so full of relief.

“I saw you were moving better earlier,” Louis smiled.

“Yup, no more being a ragdoll. I wasn’t so against you taking care of me though,” Harry whispered, his face flushing a rosy tinge. He flexed his fingers against the other’s chest, marvelling in the movement. Never did he think he’d be so satisfied just seeing his body work.

“Then I did my job well,” Louis said. “I wish I didn’t have to though.”

And even though Harry was relishing in the fact that wow, my toes can curl , he couldn’t stop the dread that settled on his chest. The reality of the situation. “Yeah. I know when it happened, Louis. The guy sitting next to me. He had me pick something up for him, and he got my drink then. The damn bartender didn’t even notice.”

Louis’s eyes surveyed his hips, “If you can remember what that piece of shit looked like, we can report him. Liam’s already got the basic information with the police.”

“It’s easier to forget it happened. But I don’t want anyone else to have to deal with him, so yeah. We can go in the morning, right?”

“Of course. Management said to stay home until Monday. You’re stuck with me for three days,” Louis teased.

Harry shifted, propping himself on his elbow. He bloomed as Louis’ eyes followed him, “So you’re not going with Eleanor tomorrow, either?”

“Are you kidding me? Leave you here, alone, after what happened? Not a chance. Until I know that fuckface has been caught, you’re sticking with me,” he paused. “I’d say you have a choice, but you really don’t.”

The British boy’s eyelashes began fluttering, sleep desperately trying to claim him once again. He didn’t even bother responding. He just shoved his way into Louis, hoping to become one with him. To hide from the world in the only being that he trusted so wholly.

Louis chuckled with so much light and he bundled the boy into his chest, kissing the top of his head. He raked his nails along the other’s back, hoping to lull him to sleep.  
Harry allowed himself to drift because in his dreams he was in the home that he belonged in, surrounded by clouds and sunshine and Louis. The wind whispered nothing but love and his head was lighter than a daisy.

“Go to sleep, Haz. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He sounded so confident, but his psyche was a black hole filled with doubt and trepidation. How in the hell was Harry going to handle everything in the morning. He wouldn’t be on cloud nine because his limbs were working again. He’d have a clear head.

And a clear head meant understanding that he was _roofied_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just edited this chapter a bit.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! x


	2. Chapter 2

Hi would you guys like a second chapter of this fic? Lemme know!

I also extended the first chapter, to get some more angst/comfort in there ..... lol

Also if you have any requests feel free to send them in!

xxx


	3. Finding out more

**Warnings for mentions of violence, assault, and more angst. Well by now I hope that everyone had figured out that this is not a kids story. Nothing much graphic is here only some disturbing themes**

 

The next morning is better. While Harry isn't completely himself, he's better than yesterday - at least thats what his fuzzy mind thought - and actually puts forth effort

He awoke with a start and lay there for a moment, taking in the pain in his head and his rolling stomach but, worse of all, the spiking pain radiating from his lower half. His head was fuzzy. Arms were wrapped around his chest and slowly he moves against Louis, head shifting so he can look at him after opening his eyes. His eyelids flutter a few times as he observes Louis' facial features, soft snores coming out of the mans body.

He didn't remember ending up with Louis in their bed or even remembering when he went to bed at all.

He slipped back out of the bed, not having the heart to wake Louis up. He swings his legs over the side of mattress and uses the nightstand as support. He's extremely weak. His legs feel like jello, absolute mush, as if there's no muscle or bone in them, and they buckle, nearly sending him to the floor, but he manages to catch himself before completely falling to the ground.

He took a couple of deep breaths and staggered next door to the toilet, taking a glance at himself in the mirror as he raised the toilet seat to relieve himself. He was pale, not uncommon after that much drinking, scuffed up, definitely normal this time in the morning and he was still wearing the shirt he had been wearing the night before.

Everything looked normal but he felt so weird. He couldn't describe it, it was like he was missing something, something important, like it was darting around just shy of his subconscious.

He slipped his shirt and boxers off as he padded over to the shower and turned on the faucet, running his hands through his hair he hoped a quick hot shower would clear his head. He stepped onto the cubicle floor and let the water flow over him, feeling a sense of calm until he turned around with his back to the stream. Then the pain hit.

Louis awoke as he heard the shower start up. He groaned and rolled over to check the time on the clock by the bed, 7:54, he groaned again and curled the covers back over him, promising to throttle whoever was waking him up at this time. It was a few seconds before he realised Harry wasn't in bed with him anymore.

Swinging his legs out of the bed he shook his head with a light hearted grumble when he saw Harry's clothes he messily had strewn on the floor.

Leaning down to retrieve Harrys' jeans so he could fold them he noticed a dark smudge on his leg. Inspecting closer he saw the smudge was crusty and rusty brown. Blood. He frowned and felt the skin around the blood cautiously, testing for any injury or sign of where it could have come from. There was no pain, no wound, so why the blood? Glancing around for any hints he noticed a spot on the sheets.

He cautiously lifted the covers where he had been sleeping and cursed loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood as he reeled back in shock. The end of the bed was soaked in deep red blood like the scene of a murder in those crime shows Liam liked to watch. It was enough for him to feel sick and he was starting to shake in fear.

_How he has not seen that before?_

A thud through the wall that joined onto the bathroom grabbed his attention and the pieces fell into place in Louis' head.

"Harry!" He yelled and rushed out of the room, past the men staring in shock and out to the hall where he rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door urgently, repeating his boyfriends name. The door was locked and he turned around in distress begging someone to do something.

_Pain. There was only pain. Ghosts of wandering hands lingering on his skin and rough fingers clutching is hair. His back hit hard stone cold pavement and his screams went unheard in the dark alley as the music continued to pulse and blare through the walls of the bar. Hands on his stomach, shoving his pants down, caressing him roughly while a voice pants and groans above him. He felt fear, pure unadulterated fear, he couldn't breathe._

_Open that pretty mouth for me._

Louis kicked at the door until it burst open with a crack and he rushed forward into the small space. Steam billowed out of the door as he entered and his eyes widened as he caught sight of Harry.

He was huddled against the shower wall, muscles tense with the force he was using to press himself backwards into the tile. Water cascaded down over him and bruises littered his arms. His knees were scuffed and rubbed raw but, what was even worse, he noted with horror, was the trails of deep pink swirling around the drain and disappearing.

"Harry?" Louis said softly, edging closer to the shower.

A sob escaped Harry's lips and Louis lurched forward to hold him but leapt back in shock when the young man screeched and pulled sharply away from him. He pressed himself backwards so hard that it looked as though he was trying to break through the wall and curled himself into the smallest ball he could manage.

"Okay, okay you're alright Harry, it's okay." Louis urged, He leaned over Harry and turned off the shower letting the last couple of droplets land on his head and he hunched into the cubicle and spoke calmly to the cowering man.

"Harry? Baby it's Louis, you're okay. It's just me." Harry sniffled a couple of times as his sobs abruptly halted, but continued to shake like a leaf as he lifted his head.

"Lou?" His voice was quiet and pitiful, fear lacing the word as he dizzily gazed up at the man next to him.

"Yeah love just me." There was a beat, a single heart stopping beat where there was no response and no recognition and Louis was afraid for that beat of a second. The second which ended with Harry jumping forward, slipping on the water soaked ground as he threw himself at Louis and the man ended up with arms full of a naked shaking Harry.

"Louis!" He cried out, voice cracking.

"Yeah, yeah it's okay, I'm here, you're safe remember. You're okay baby." He ran his hands across Harry's back and sides, feeling for bleeding wounds but he had a horrified feeling that they knew where the blood was coming from. The bruises shaped like handprints, fingerprint marks scorched onto his hips and Harry's horrible response to the smallest movement all pointed to one thing and no one wanted to say it out loud. So instead Louis settled on getting Harry out of the pink water and to somewhere more comfortable where they could have this conversation properly.

"Do you think you can stand, love?" He waited for the nod against his chest and smiled, pulling Harry away from his chest so that he could grab him a towel which he gratefully wrapped around the man's shoulders and he lifted him out of the shower on shaking legs that threatened to collapse under him at any moment. Harry winced and flashes of pain showed on his face as they slowly limped to the bedroom. Louis set him down on the bed, on the opposite side to the blood which stood out stark against the white bedding, and he sank back against the sheets. The water clinging to his hair immediately soaked into the pillows and the Louis gently dried his skin with the towel. Harry flinched, winced and whimpered at every movement but and tried to fight as he sat him up and got some clean boxers onto him.

"Harry it's okay, it's me Louis, remember?

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Louis. Why..." he stops, trying to conduct a clear thought. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You were out of it yesterday. You knew I was around to help you, but you didn't know who I was," Louis says.

A look of confusion washes over Harry's expression.

"You don't remember being drugged, do you?" Louis asks in concern.

"I- what?" Harry shakes his head. "I- fuck, I didn't know- I-"

"Shh, it's okay," Louis places his hand over top of Harry's clammy one.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I...I don't know. I was at the bar and I remember-" The hoarse words caught in his throat as he attempted to grasp onto the memories that were floating just out of reach of his brain. They were right there, whipping around just out of his grasp, on the tip of his tongue but not quite within his range and he couldn't catch his breath.

"Yes?" Louis prompted gently.

"I don't remember, Louis I don't remember. I don't know anything, I was drinking in the bar and then I was here and it hurt, Louis it really hurt and I don't know what happened." His voice was steadily getting higher and his breaths came out in gasps as he began to panic. Harry grasped onto his shoulders and lifted them enough for the older man to catch sight of the young man's eyes darting back and forth as he tried to understand the confusion and fog lining his mind.

"Hey, HEY! Look at me, baby just look at me. You're fine, you're okay, we can work this out okay but you need to just focus on me and calm down." He let go of one shoulder and rubbed Harry's lower leg, giving him some sort of anchor to take hold of as he took deep exaggerated breaths for Harry to follow. Harry's arms tightened around himself as he inhaled thin streams of air and let Louis' soft ministrations draw him out of his panicked darkness.

"That's good, that's really good sweetheart." Louis urged, allowing Harry to take all the time he needed to get out of the terror he had dug himself into.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He breathed out slowly a couple of times and sat a little straighter.

"We should go to the hospital." Louis commented once Harry calmed down.

Harry struggled with himself for a moment before taking stock of the pains and aches he felt and knowing there were still small amounts of blood leaking from him. He nodded, eyes focused on the floor.

"Come on. You'll be okay I promise." There was a fire in his eyes as he looked to his side to contain himself. All he felt was the anger at the assault that that taken place - _How the fuck did he not notice that Harry was actually assualted, he came there in time, right? How did he not see the injuries? How did he not see the red stains on their bed? What the fuck is wrong with you, how can you be so blind Louis?_ \- and he was definitely going to hunt down the fucker who did it.

"You're being so brave, darling. You don't have to hold it in." he murmured, stroking Harry's cheek and wiping his tears away with his thumb. "Come on, I'll help you up." He said softly, detaching himself from him. "We won't bother getting you changed again, you can just wear my coat to hide your pyjamas." He told him as he scooped Harry from the bed and placed him on his feet.

Louis dressed quickly before slipping Harry into his coat and picking him up. Harry was in so much pain by this point that he'd become a little delirious. He lay pliantly in Louis' arms, using his shoulder as a pillow as he was carried down and out of the flat.

A taxi was just passing as Louis stepped out on the street and stopped for them, obviously noticing that something was a bit not good. Louis sat with Harry on his lap as the cab pulled away, but Harry began to fidget and whimper with discomfort. He slid from Louis' lap and lay across the seat with his head on Louis' legs. Louis stroked Harry's hair absently as he looked out of the window, looking at every man who was walking along the street and thinking that any one of them could have done this to Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything lately...actually a whole half year but I guess I can make it up for you hehe...well enjoy


End file.
